


Accidental Lawyers

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://mamazambie.tumblr.com/post/127345464963/andrewsadrian-i-just-saw-an-ad-that-was</p>
<p>And also based on this adorable thing: http://transluciid.tumblr.com/post/119577501468/avocuddling</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accidental Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://mamazambie.tumblr.com/post/127345464963/andrewsadrian-i-just-saw-an-ad-that-was
> 
> And also based on this adorable thing: http://transluciid.tumblr.com/post/119577501468/avocuddling

"You know what, Murdock?" Foggy's thoughts slice through the thick, buzzing summer heat lingering in their office.

Matt tips his chin, mind still swimming with the rising and falling tide of spiked words which make up this increasingly tedious case. "What's that?"

"I have a new ad idea for us." Foggy shoves his computer away from him defiantly and stretches audibly. The mixture of these sounds, these movements are achingly familiar. For a moment, they have traversed back through the married alliance of time and space, back to their years at Columbia. They could easily be hauling another all-nighter at the library.

"Ads? We don't even have enough clients, Foggy."

"No, no, just hear me out." Foggy's chair scuffs the floor and he stands before his words flare, "Accidental lawyers."

A soft breath leaves in a rush from Matt's throat. Maybe it can be called a laugh, he's too tired to tell. "Accidental lawyers?"

"Think about it. Ad in the paper that says, 'Accidental Lawyers.'"

"That's a grand idea and all," Matt says, "but it makes us sound like we have no idea what we're doing."

"Exactly!" Foggy takes to pacing, which he does when the seed of an idea has taken root inside him. "I mean, let's face it, we already have no idea what we're doing and how we ended up here. The tagline should read, 'Just got our law degree, aw man, this wasn’t what we meant to do, how are we gonna get out of this one.'"

"First of all, that's a run-on sentence--"

"That's the point," Foggy cuts in.

"And secondly," Matt continues, "I'm not sure that would actually bring us any clients."

Foggy's words are grinning for him. "Sure it will! It'll bring the best clients with the best sense of humor. We definitely need more of those. Imagine how nice it would be not to work on murder cases."

"We're not printing another ad, Foggy."

"You're a stick in the mud, Murdock." His knuckles have balled into a fist, and they tap Matt on the shoulder. "Stick in the mud, I tell ya."

 

* * *

 

Giving gifts is a ritual. By Matt's calculations, there are two kinds of people in the world: givers and receivers. He has always been the former. A thoughtful gift can be considered a bundle of shared happiness or a box of intimacy. Gifts have their own subtle language.

It has been a dry December, but the wind's whisper is abundant with promises of snow. Whistling a tune, Matt pushes inside his office.

"Morning, sleepyhead," greets Foggy's voice, floating from somewhere near the break room. "What took you so long? I called you like at least an hour ago."

Matt deposits a wrapped, rectangular package on Foggy's desk. "I had some business to take care of. Besides," Matt shrugs off his bag and dissects it on his own desk, "it's Christmas. We can take a break."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did Matthew Murdock just suggest that we take a break?"

"There will always be work after the holidays."

"Wow, okay... Who are you and what have you done with my Matt?"

Matt holds his silence close to his chest, gathered with his patience, and he waits.

"Wait," Foggy's voice comes at last, and he hovers in the doorway to Matt's office. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Did you just put this box on my desk?"

Matt allows the skirt of his smile to spread. "Maybe."

Foggy is merciless with the wrapping paper. "Maybe, huh? This is definitely..." His words peter out as if they have reached the end of a path, and he comes to an abrupt stop.

"Do you like it?"

"...Is this really two side of an avocado hugging each other?"

Chuckling, Matt motions to him. "Go on, open the rest."

"There's more?"

"Only one more thing." Holes are tearing into Matt's patience. "Go on."

"Holy crap!" Foggy exclaims as he heaves out the brass sign out of its packaging. "Wow, this is even heavier than the one we have on the door. And not that I don't love signs and all, but why get another one?"

"Read the bottom," Matt urges.

"Nelson & Murdock..." Here, laughter melts the edges of Foggy's voice. "Accidental Avocados?"

Matt's grin is wide with mischief and fondness. "Merry Christmas."

There is no response from Foggy, and Matt tilts his chin, ear perked. Foggy's heart has revved. Matt opens his mouth to say something, but Foggy steals the chance, his words damp. "It's ... it's perfect, Matt."

Ducking his head, Matt allows for another elated smile. "It was my pleasure. Really."

The fog of comfortable silence settles snugly between the two of them.

"You know what this should be called?" Foggy finally says, stepping closer to Matt's desk to pick something up again. "I'm talking about this avocado thing, by the way."

"I give up," Matt plays along. "What should they be called?"

"An avocuddle."

Matt attempts to set a laugh free, but Foggy has already caught it in a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Murdock."

 


End file.
